


It's Called a Crush for a Reason

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: His rough exterior explains his attraction to her sweet nature.





	It's Called a Crush for a Reason

**It's Called a Crush for a Reason**  
  
“Daniel!”  
  
Her call makes him hate himself, forces him to check out when everything has become a blur; those huge doe eyes, glossed with concern and pleading for his pause, made him stop.  
  
The frustration nearly strangles him as he holds handfuls of Daniel’s long mane, ready to send him tumbling into a pile of zigzagged ladders.  
  
The red of her torn leatheresque pants and flannel top only emphasize her perfectly even and maintained tan as her hair spilled into her vision, her slender fingers locking her hands in a prayer like stance; it forced him to curse himself under his breath and release Daniel - just before the impact had sent him flying to a corner of the ring, just before Barrett’s bull hammer sent him into a flattened stance on the mat.   
  
As he contemplated the idiocy of his decision, well-aware his concern for her plea was absolutely unwarranted, Dean stared up blankly at the lights.  
  
Yet Brie’s soft touch on his bicep, followed by a low hint of concern, did nothing to dismiss his growing feelings for her, “Dean, are you okay?”


End file.
